


Home

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: AU of an AU, F!Trunks, F/M, Female Trunks, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: Written for an anon request I received on Tumblr for Broly and Female Trunks. What should have been a simple PWP scene spiraled into this short fic. Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was for an anon request I got on Tumblr. Chapter warnings will be applied as needed and again, this is an AU of an already established AU.
> 
> In this chapter, there is female disguised as male and very slight angst.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this. 

Note: This is an AU based off the AU that the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star created. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: This came from an anon request on Tumblr. I hope it lives up to the expectations and please forgive any mistakes. It's been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom.

Note 3: I am completely incapable of writing PWP, essentially. Please enjoy all the plot.

(-----)

Trunks hummed happily to herself as she carefully landed her space ship in one of the usual fields on this distant planet. 

Once safely landed, she double-checked that her ship's camouflage was working properly (even if this was one of the remotest planets she'd ever been too, it never hurt to be careful) and, once she was assured that it was, Trunks gathered her things and finally left her ship via hopping out the opened side door after of course making sure the area was clear again.

Old habits died hard and these had helped keep her safe for the last three years. It was also why she was still in her male disguise at the moment, giving her the appearance of a young man in his early twenties instead of a young woman of the same age.

Outside in the Earth-like planet's cool atmosphere, Trunks turned to look at her ship, using her separate key to re-capsule it. After the smoke cleared, she found her ship's capsule and picked it up to place it back in its designated spot in her hoi-poi capsule case. Considering it was the only craft she had on her besides some land vehicles that were also in the capsule case, Trunks was _definitely_ being careful with her space ship.

After yet another paranoid check of the field and a quick scan of the local area using her ki to ensure no one else was hidden nearby, Trunks finally let herself relax. Readjusting her bags so they lay flat over her shoulder and against her back, the half-Saiyan glanced around the field to get her bearings before setting off down a neatly hidden little path into the woods.

Her ki scan was still going as she followed the path, half for her protection and half out of curiosity. He was normally at her arrival point soon after landing, if not already there so where....

“Ah, Princess!”

The warm greeting (and admittedly ironic nickname) came right after a familiar ki brushed against hers, causing Trunks to smile and look to the side where the voice came from. The source was of course Broly, who was a tall, lean but still well built man with wild black hair. Despite the cool weather, he wore only a pair of thick pants and boots. His tail was wrapped around his waist, just above his pants line, revealing his Saiyan blood to all who knew about it. 

Broly was walking quickly on a branching path, waving at her from it as he increased his pace to meet her. Feeling a smile break out onto her face, Trunks sped up as well, dropping her bags to throw herself at Broly for a hug when they came close enough. For his part, Broly dropped the bundled firewood he'd been carrying, both of them ignoring that for now as they embraced.

After a moment of enjoying just being held by him again, Trunks lifted her face up, still smiling, and couldn't help a laugh as Broly dipped his head down to give her a light kiss on the lips. She pressed back, humming again happily. She let out a muffled squeak when Broly suddenly moved his arms, lifting her up now instead of just holding her so they could more easily kiss. Trunks only broke it when she felt his supporting hand on her back start to inch upwards, feeling through her loose shirt for the seam of her chest binder to open it.

Laughing softly again, Trunks lazily caught his hand and gently admonished him, “Not out here Broly! It's too cold!”

The larger Saiyan smirked at her as he answered, “Then let's get you somewhere warm.”

A warm feeling entered her stomach and Trunks hummed in agreement before trying to get free of his grip to stand on the ground again. Broly gave her the slightest squeeze with his lower arm, the one she was practically sitting on, to make Trunks stop before he went to where her bags were and carefully crouched to gather them.

Handing the bags to Trunks to hold onto, Broly then went to the dropped firewood and picked the thankfully unbroken bundle up. As they got situated, Trunks had to bite her lips against the sudden rush of giggles as Broly's tail wrapped around her waist to help support her. It was just 'coincidental' that the tail tip happened to rub against a ticklish spot on her ribs, just beneath where the coverage of her binder ended.

Pushing the tail down with her elbow, Trunks settled in against Broly's warm chest and shoulder and tried to start a conversation as they (well, Broly really) walked down the path again, “So....anything happen while I was gone?”

He shrugged his free shoulder, answering her idly, “Not really. I got the room expansion finished and I had to leave for a while to help my father with a mission and that's really it.”

Broly turned his head to meet her curious gaze, asking back, “And how was your search this time?”

Ignoring her usual curiosity about his rarely mentioned father, Trunks made a face and rubbed her forehead in exasperation before letting out a small growl and rubbing at her chin where her itchy fake stubble had pulled at the skin again while saying, “Don't remind me. The lead was a complete dead end. Just another bragging space pirate claiming to be a Saiyan for the credit of it. Still, he had the space armor that was the standard Galactic Frieza Army uniform, so I thought maybe he'd lead me to a real one but nope. He'd gotten the armor on the black market, which apparently had been sold an ex-subordinate of the Kold Empire that needed the credits to get back to their home planet so, yeah, dead end all around.”

Broly made a sympathetic sound then asked, “Which number is this? The fourth dead end this year?”

Trunks let out another small growl, dropping her head to lay against his warm shoulder as she responded, “The fifth actually. In a row.”

And what a low blow that felt like. All her time, effort, and resources, wasted on a braggart that hadn't been worth any of it. Since she'd started her self-appointed space mission to try and find any remaining Saiyans, it'd been a lot of hit and miss but lately it seemed to all be misses. Grumbling, she admitted, “I either found all of the remaining Saiyans already or they're deep in hiding or....”

Trunks trailed off, crossing an arm over her chest in irritation. Broly bounced her a little in his hold, prompting her, “Or?”

Trunks sighed and finished, “Or they're avoiding me. It's not a far off possibility, given how few remaining Saiyans there seemingly are. It's likely they're just being cautious about, well, everything. And I can't say I blame them for it either.”

Most of the Saiyans she had found had initially been cautious of her, though a few had been simply aggressive outright. And then there was that creep, that Paragus guy. Every time their paths crossed, Paragus' speech would be full of big talk about 'restoring the glorious Saiyan race' and finding a new home planet for their race to inhabit. While Trunks could understand the planet angle, Paragus was always strangely insistent on Trunks bringing him any news about Prince Vegeta or even any of Prince Vegeta's family, if they existed. 

Of course, Trunks had told him nothing and took extra precautions to ensure that Paragus believed Trunks was male. It was bad enough that she'd had to reveal she was half-Saiyan to him as the reason for her search, she didn't even want to consider how much creepier he could get if he knew Trunks was really female. Or even what could happen if he found out that she was _technically_ Vegeta's daughter....from a different time-line of course. It was still strange to think of the baby Trunks of this time-line as a boy.....

Broly bounced her again in his hold. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her and nodded forward, “Princess, we're home.”

Her heart warmed at that and Trunks returned his smile before quickly glancing at the indicated house. 

Originally a small, squat building made in a similar style to classic Saiyan buildings (a flattened bubble, basically), she and Broly had expanded it into a larger but still moderate home. She could see the roof of the finished room towards the back and was pleased to see that the solar panel array on top of the building was still in good working order. 

Turning to look at Broly again, Trunks' smile widened and she answered back, “We're home, my warrior.”

That response got her a tight squeeze and another kiss, which she returned, not caring as her bags fell again as she held onto Broly's shoulders. There was a solid 'thunk' as he dropped the firewood again to really hold onto her with both arms, his fingers digging into her like he was afraid she'd disappear any second. 

Part of her felt bad for that and she dug her fingers into his shoulders in response and opened her lips to accept his tongue as he deepened their kiss. Broly had asked her more than once to stay with him, here on this unnamed planet, over the two years they'd been together and Trunks had turned him down, though she did always come back after each of her searches and before she went back to Earth to touch base with her friends and family there.

But lately.....well, lately she'd been going to Earth less and less and instead had spent more time in space, following those empty leads. Coming here, seeing Broly and the house they'd remade together...it'd begun to feel far more comfortable than Earth. And thinking of that made her remember some certain items in her bags and Trunks regrettably broke their kiss to pull back and meet Broly's gaze again. Before she could say anything, a **loud** growl sounded out and both of them blushed. 

Setting her down on her feet with obvious reluctance, though his tail refused to let go of her, Broly said, “I guess it's dinner time already. Do you want to clean up first or...”

Trunks was tempted to say no, but her face itched under the fake stubble and honestly a bath sounded amazing at the moment, “Yeah, I do. Oh, I brought some stuff!”

Reclaiming her bags again, Trunks held one out to Broly. He took it and reached inside to pull out the trio of hoi-poi capsule cases. Each one held six capsules and all were carefully labeled with what supplies they held. While she and Broly could live off the land reasonably enough, well, it didn't hurt to have some stock in reserve.

Putting the cases back in the bag, he reclaimed the fallen firewood and held both in one hand, while offering his free hand to her. Smiling again, Trunk readjusted her grip to hold her remaining bags one handed and accepted his hand with her own. 

As they entered the house, all she could think was 'I'm home.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to post all at once, but I'm so done with this fic. If I don't put it up now, it'll just get picked apart into eternity.
> 
> Chapter tags: sex, lingerie, oral sex, fingering, unprotected sex, biting, slight mention of blood, slight tones of BDSM, and Broly's tail does what the hell it wants.
> 
> Other fair warning: This is my first published piece of written erotica. Proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is an AU based off the AU that the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star created. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: This came from an anon request on Tumblr. I hope it lives up to the expectations and please forgive any mistakes. It's been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom.

Note 3: This was getting long so I split it into three chapters. This one takes place about two hours after the first chapter. Again, I am apparently incapable of just writing PWP. Please enjoy all the plot.

The inspiration image for Trunks' outfit is here:

https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15v32NVXXXXcXaFXXq6xXFXXXP/Black-Lace-font-b-Purple-b-font-Bows-Bra-Cup-Sexy-Overbust-font-b-Corset-b.jpg

(-----)

Trunks felt silly as she eyed the single bag that was currently resting on their shared bed.

After her bath and a great dinner, she'd had her hands full convincing Broly to go and take a bath of his own instead of what he'd actually wanted to do, which was spend more time with her. Honestly, she'd wanted that too, but well, her planned surprise needed to be put into place....and...

Augh! This shouldn't be so hard!

It wasn't like this was her first time or something and besides, she and Broly had done a lot together, sex included. This wouldn't be over the top for anything they'd done prior (though nothing would ever top the 'We Avoid That Field At All Costs' incident) and besides, this was special!

While the days here were longer and the time was most certainly off, back on Earth, today would be Valentine's Day. Technically. Maybe. She was probably a day off, but so what!

Groaning to herself, Trunks ran her hands through her hair and tilted her head to listen out for Broly. It sounded like he was still bathing, which was good, but he never took long, which was normally good but right now was bad for her plans.

Shaking her head at herself, Trunks squared her shoulders and made herself open the bag to pull out the box inside. The business name scrawled on the top was near-illegible in highly stylized calligraphy, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was what was inside, which she'd gone through an abnormal amount of trouble to get. Seriously, those shop attendants had to have been laughing at her (well, 'him') the whole time Trunks had struggled to pick this outfit out.

That is, if one could really call it an outfit....

Blushing, Trunks made herself quickly strip off the clothes she wore currently (an old, soft tank top and a pair of warm sweat pants with the Capsule Corp logo running down the leg, as well as her underwear) and dropped them into a loose pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. Fully naked now, she picked up the new clothes and began to put them on.

She did the stockings first (black with a little purple ribbon bow at the top of either one), sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on fully. That done, she picked up the new underwear (solid black and crotch-less (!!)) and had to pause a moment to figure out which side was which again before finally pulling them on. It was a very odd sensation to have only part of her groin covered and the rest exposed but it was not fully....it was not a fully unpleasant sensation.

Feeling her blush deepen, Trunks made herself pick up the last part, which was the main piece: a black and purple corset like top. Mostly black, it had purple ribbons lining the sides and the front, with the soft stretchy cloth part that would cover her chest in solid purple with a black lace overlay. There were a pair of purple ribbon bows that sat over either hip and a smaller one that was set on the top between her breasts. It had hooks in the back to put it on, which she'd made sure to practice with while still in space whenever she'd had time.

Finally getting it on with only a little trouble, Trunks readjusted her breasts in the top before gripping the sides to pull the corset into a more comfortable lay. That done, she did the last piece, which was to connect the corset's built in garter belt ties to her stockings to help keep them up.

There, she was all done! And never had she felt so embarrassed before....

But there was no time for second thoughts as a weak gasp met her ears, “P-princess?”

Letting out a little yelp, Trunks twisted to the side to meet Broly's shocked gaze. He was standing rigidly in the bedroom doorway, the towel he'd been using for drying his hair slowly falling from his limp grasp. He also wasn't wearing anything (which could have been innocent, he often slept naked; or it could have been not so innocent, they usually had sex whenever she returned from her trips), which let Trunks see that despite his shock, he very obviously liked what he saw if that rapidly swelling erection meant anything.

Well, at least now she didn't have to worry about looking like an idiot....

Twisting on the bed to face him, her thighs pressed shyly together, Trunks held out her arms to her warrior and blushingly said, “Happy Valentine's Day!”

A croak of “What?” told her there was a lack of knowledge here.

Clearing her throat, Trunks lowered her arms to rest one hand on her lap as her other hand lightly scratched at her chin as she explained, “On Earth, there's a holiday called Valentine's Day. It's, um, it's a couple's holiday and it's supposed to be really romantic.....um....”

A weak “Oh” met her words and oh no, Broly was still standing stuck in the doorway and since she'd come this far, Trunks decided to go ahead and go all the way. Shifting on the bed, she added on, “Broly, I'm staying.”

He blinked at her words and refocused his gaze on her, though still all he said was a single word, “What?”

She blushed as she repeated, “Broly, I'm staying. Here. With you.”

Trunks looked away then as her confidence floundered, lowering her gaze to stare at the green bedding as she mumbled, “That is if...you still want me to....”

The only warning she got was the faint 'thud' of the wet towel hitting the floor, then a large hand cupped the back of her head to tilt her head upwards and Broly was kissing her again, his other hand placed firmly on her lower back to pull her close, even his tail wrapped itself firmly around her waist to keep her as close as possible to him. Trunks squeaked once but melted into the kiss, lifting her arms to wrap around his shoulders again.

When Broly finally broke the kiss, his voice was softer than normal and husky with lust, “Of course I want you to stay. Trunks, my Princess, that's all I want. It's all I ever wanted.”

Then he kissed her again before she could respond, light this time and quick. Pulling back, he murmured into her ear, “You look so beautiful right now. Trunks, I, I can't believe -”

He cut himself off to kiss her again, though this time he pushed forward to cause Trunks to lay backwards. Broly let go of her only long enough to swipe an arm over the bed to knock the bag and the box to the floor, then laid her down fully, his hand returning to her body as soon as it could. But instead of bracing her lower back again, his hand caressed the outside of her left thigh instead, his fingers lightly dancing over where the skin and stocking met.

Trunks broke this kiss with a squeak at that feeling and Broly nuzzled her neck, breathily asking, “Do you like that?”

His hand moved higher, ghosting over the top of her thigh and then down over the inner side, creating a tickling sensation the whole way. Trunks' light giggles turned into a gasp when his fingers delicately touched her groin, his finger tips just _barely_ touching her exposed flesh through the underwear's opening. Kissing her neck, Broly added a little more pressure with his fingers, teasing her as he spoke in that same breathy voice, “My Princess, may I give you worship? May I give you a screaming climax, time and time again, with my fingers, my tongue, and my cock?”

He paused briefly to place a kiss on her exposed left shoulder, his fingers on her crotch hard at work as they stroked up and down her tender flesh how she liked, alternating pressure by flexing into her and pulling back, with one finger teasing her further by gently pressing against her opening enough to apply pressure but not enough to penetrate. Pulling back, Broly murmured into her ear, “May I mark you? So that all will know that you're mine and mine alone?”

Her body heating up, Trunks squirmed beneath him, gasping out her answers, “Yes, yes you may! But only if I get to mark you back, Broly. Only if I can give back to you as yooooou,” his thumb slid over her clit _just_ right, causing a spark of warm pleasure to spiral up her body and making her dig her nails into his back, “g-give to me.”

That got her another kiss, a more heated one this time, as they finished the odd little ritual Broly liked to do sometimes before they fucked. Though this was the first time she accepted his request to mark her. Honestly, the thought of it scared her a little. Saiyans mated for life, an unbreakable bond until one of them died and sometimes not even then, not if the rumors she'd heard were true. It was a big decision and not one to make lightly.

But this...this was Broly. Her warrior. Shy, steady Broly who'd always been there for her since they'd met. And she....she...

She loved him.

It was that simple, wasn't it?

Trunks couldn't even _begin_ to think of a life without Broly by her side, not anymore.

Her train of thought was sharply derailed as Broly's fingers on her crotch twisted just _right_ and put the perfect amount of pressure against her entrance so she bucked her hips against them, whimpering into the still on-going kiss for more. Broly broke the kiss with a short laugh and pulled his hand away to Trunk's moaned protest. That ended when he finally let go of her head and moved to kneel at the bedside, his tail sliding down to wrap around her right ankle now. The ticklish fur felt surprisingly good through the material of her stocking.

Trunks didn't have long to think about that though, as Broly's large hands gently gripped her things to pull her hips up and close to his face. A breathy 'So beautiful' was all she heard before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her slit. Trunks squeaked and covered her face in reaction, biting her fingers against a moan as he slid his tongue expertly into her folds, teasing her how she liked.

 

Normally she'd let him do as he liked but she felt so restless and wanted more. Pulling her hands down from her face, she grabbed at his hands on her hips and begged, “Broly! I wanna taste you too! Please?”

He pulled back after a delicate tug at her clit with his lips, getting another whimper out of her before agreeing, “As you wish, my Princess.”

Still holding onto her, Broly leaned back just enough to flip Trunks over, so she was on her elbows on the bed with his hands still holding up her hips. Moving her forward and turning her to the side, he slid carefully onto the bed (pausing only a moment to force his tail to let go of her leg) so that he lay beneath her, drawing his legs up and canting his hips upwards as well to give her access to his swollen cock.

Trunks couldn't help a smile at the consideration for their height differences and rewarded her thoughtful warrior with a kiss on the head of his cock. His body jerked beneath her and she in turn was rewarded with both the return of his tongue to her wet slit and a probing finger at her entrance, teasing her again with on and off pressure. Letting out a sound that was half-pleased moan and half-giggle, Trunks got to work, ignoring Broly's tail as it wrapped around her left arm and shoulder.

Wrapping a hand around the thick base, Trunks used her other hand to angle his cock more forward to allow her to lean in and wrap her lips around the hot, swollen head. The sound Broly in response made was _very_ encouraging and she moved to take more of his cock into her mouth. This position and angle wasn't good for much, but she could still work with it.

She damn near bit him though when Broly _finally_ slid that thick finger inside of her, crooking it just right to rub how she liked while his tongue focused on her clit. Shuddering, Trunks pulled back to pop his cock out of her mouth, then leaned back in to swirl her tongue over the head, gently pumping him with her hand that she was using to angle his cock. Broly groaned, causing a pleasant vibration against her groin, and his hips started to shallowly thrust with her rhythm.

Trunks took the head back into her mouth, sucking gently on it as he moved. The salty, slightly bitter taste of pre-cum entered her mouth and she lapped it with her tongue, swallowing it easily. Behind her, Broly worked a second finger into her entrance, his tongue sliding off her clit to lick alternately at her inner lips and her wet hole.

Gasping, Trunks pulled back again to lick at his cock, moving her head from the head to as far down the sides as she could get in this position and angle. In an inspired move, she took her bracing hand off the base of his cock and moved it down to cup his heavy ballsack, massaging it how she knew he liked. Broly growled out her name and his thrusting became firmer as he worked a third thick finger inside of her.

Trunks shuddered again, now rocking her own hips back against his hand, encouraging him to finger fuck her as she pulled his cock back into her mouth to suck on it again. Distantly she realized he probably wasn't going to last long, he rarely did the first round, and she pulled back again to once more release his cock. This time though, she pulled herself away from his fingers and mouth as well sitting up fully to straddle his waist.

Biting back a laugh as his tail moved itself to wrap around her own waist, Trunks turned around so she was facing her warrior, her mate, face to face. Flushed with lust, Broly gave her a confused look, “Princess?”

Lifting herself up, Trunks moved backwards just enough that her hips were over his, one hand reaching down to grip his throbbing cock and line it with her dripping entrance. Bracing herself with her free hand on his abdomen, Trunks looked back up at Broly and asked, “I wanna do it raw tonight, is that okay, Broly?”

His body twitched and his cock felt hotter in her hand as he nodded in agreement, “If that is what my Princess wants, then that's what she'll get.”

She smirked at him, “Damn right.”

Carefully, she lowered herself onto him, shivering pleasantly when the head of his cock pressed against her. She had to readjust herself twice to properly get him in, biting her lip at the wonderful but slightly burning feeling of being stretched open. Normally they'd spend more time on foreplay, with Broly carefully preparing her with his mouth, his fingers, and even some toys they kept in a box under the bed. He was a big guy after all, in all meaning of the word, and she was notably smaller than him.

But they'd been apart so long and she just wanted _him_ so badly _,_ to feel connected again with Broly, that she felt could put up with some pain. Raising her hips a little, she lowered herself again, getting a little more of his cock inside of her. Broly hissed beneath her, one hand gripping the bedding beneath him while his other hand clutched at the wrist of her bracing hand.

Giving her warrior a grateful smile, Trunks weakly joked, “Maybe I should have waited for the lube...”

Broly blinked at her, obviously snapped out of his haze, then moved his hand off the bedding to weakly gesture at their nightstand, “I – I can grab it for you?”

Trying to press down a little more on him told her that yes, that would be a good idea. Lifting herself up and regrettably off of him, she nodded in agreement, “Yes please.”

He had it out in mere seconds, nearly throwing the nightstand's drawer to the floor in his rush to get the small bottle out. She accepted it from him and quickly popped it open to apply the slick substance to both her own hole and his cock, tossing the bottle aside when she was done. Whatever mess it made on the floor, they'd clean up later.

Lifting herself up again, Trunks once more lowered herself carefully onto Broly's hot erection, sighing happily as it slid inside of her with greater ease. Rocking her hips, she let her eyes slid shut as she worked herself up and down on his thick cock, pressing more of her mate inside each time. Broly's body felt tense beneath her and his tail kept squeezing her waist in time with her rhythm, tightening as she rose and loosening as she lowered.

When she got deep enough that she didn't need to steady his cock with her hand, she let go and Broly's free hand immediately grabbed hers, entwining their fingers almost painfully tight. His hand around the wrist of her bracing hand held on almost as firmly and she could hear a faint mantra of her name and 'Princess, oh god,' coming from his mouth.

Feeling a smile twitch onto her face, Trunks adjusted herself to lean back a bit and try to get a good angle for that nice spot deep inside of her that his cock could just about reach. That was an unexpected problem with her corset-like top, she hadn't realized how little give it had when she wanted to bend at the waist. After an uncomfortable moment, she opened her eyes and let out a growl and stilled herself to pull her hands free of Broly's.

Ignoring his confused look for now, Trunks reached behind herself to fumble with the hook latching to pop her top open. It took an annoyingly long time to do so, especially with Broly's tail in the way (it didn't want to let go of her at all) and then she realized that the garter ties were still on her stockings. Grumbling to herself, Trunks pulled them free and tossed her top aside, leaving her in only her stockings and crotch-less underwear.

Broly's soft voice told her uncertainly, “You looked pretty in that?”

She reassured him with a smile and rocked her hips in a far more comfortable fashion, getting a pleased groan out of him. Sighing happily at the better angle she could now get, Trunks offered her hands out to him and replied as he took them, “Yeah, but it was hard to move in. This is much better.”

He rocked his hips upwards, getting a gasping moan out of her, while his damned tail snuck upwards until the tip of it could brush against the undersides of her breasts. Trunks had to bite back a laugh at the tickling sensation and could only shake their held hands in mock protest as Broly teased, “Yes, much better.”

Shaking her head, Trunks started her rhythm again, gasping in pleasure as Broly kept rocking his hips with her, slow and steady. When she was finally as far down as she could go, she groaned out, “Oh Kami, Broly! You feel so good.....”

Rolling her hips weakly, she mumbled in addition, “ 'm so full...”

Broly laughed gently, rocking his hips up into her again and getting a shuddering moan out of Trunks as the head of his cock pressed right against that good spot so deep inside of her. They quickly fell into a slow but comfortable rhythm and Trunks let her eyes close again as she enjoyed it.

She opened them again and met Broly's gaze when he started to rock erratically, his body going incredibly tense beneath her. His face was flushed red and he gave her a weak smile, “S-sorry Princess. I'm close. You feel so good and -”

He shuddered and pulled at their joined hands, trying to pull her off his cock so he could cum outside of her. Trunks tightened her grip on him, with her hands, her legs, and even her insides as she pressed herself back and downwards to keep Broly's cock inside of her. At his hissed, “Princess!” Trunks shook her head and went back to rocking herself on him as she said, “Inside, Broly. Please? I want it all tonight.”

Her warrior shuddered again, still trying to hold himself back as he tensely gasped, “Trunks, are you sure?”

She nodded affirmatively, still pressing down on him and also gasped aloud, “Yes, I'm sure! Broly, please!”

His body went very tense then, and suddenly Broly moved, catching Trunks off guard as he flipped them to press her into the bed. Pressing a hot and hurried kiss into her mouth, he freed one of his hands to grab at her hip and hold her steady as he thrust urgently into her. It didn't take long before he broke the kiss to shove his face into her left shoulder at the base of her neck and then there was the pain of a bite at the same time as the feeling of his hot cum spilled inside of her.

Trunks cried out, both at the expected yet unexpected pain and the new sensation of taking his climax. Broly had spilled his cum _on_ her more than once and while he had also done so inside of her before, that was always with a condom. And she didn't know if it was a general Saiyan male thing or specifically a Broly thing, but he tended to cum a lot, both in number of times and in quantity.

Broly's body shuddered hard above her, his hips weakly thrusting once, twice more before he pulled his cock out of her. Trunks surprised herself with a whine for the loss and also for the fact that she'd yet to climax herself. Her mate released her shoulder and let go of her other hand to gently grip the back of her head. He pulled her upwards, tilting his head to the side to offer the left side of his neck to her and Trunks understood.

Opening her mouth, she took hold of the left base of his neck and bit down as hard as she could until she could taste blood in her mouth. Even then, she held on like he had until some instinct told her to let go. When she did, her ki field felt different and there was a faint presence in her mind that hadn't been there before. Mentally poking at it got a warm response that she instinctively knew was Broly.

Turning her head, she nuzzled her cheek against his and moaned his name. In his part, Broly kissed her again, his tail now tight around her waist to hold her close. When he pulled away, he whispered hotly into her ear, “I am going to give you the best night of your life. My Princess, when I am done with you, you won't be able to walk tomorrow from the pleasure you'll still feel.”

Shivering at his promise (he'd done it before, on their first anniversary, and it'd been _so_ very intense then), Trunks whispered back, “Do it Broly.”

Oh she was going to _hurt_ in the morning, but she didn't care.

All that mattered now was the fact that she was here with Broly, her mate, and as he kissed her again while once more lining their hips up to press his renewed erection back inside of her slit, Trunks found she was the happiest she'd been in a long while.

She was _home_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! From Broly's perspective this time.
> 
> Chapter tags: sap, fluff, slight mention of blood and injury, and a tiny mention of possible pregnancy.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is an AU based off the AU that the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star created. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: This came from an anon request on Tumblr. I hope it lives up to the expectations and please forgive any mistakes. It's been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom.

Note 3: This was getting long so I split it into three chapters and this one takes place the following morning from the last chapter. Again, I am apparently incapable of just writing PWP. Please enjoy all the plot.

(-------)

Broly woke slowly the next morning in a comfortable daze.

It became immediately clear why as he looked down and saw a mass of lavender hair over his shoulder. Looking a little further down showed his mate's peaceful face, her breathing soft and even as she slept with her head on his upper chest. The upper half of her body laid on his, while her lower half was pressed against his side, though her legs held one of his captive between them. His own arms were loosely around her, keeping her close to his body and his damned tail was around her waist again, holding snugly onto her.

The position was a little awkward, yes, but he wouldn't exchange it for anything.

Trunks, his beautiful and perfect Princess, was back home and in his arms, and best of all, she'd finally agreed to stay with him!

Broly frowned to himself as his gaze swept down and he caught sight of her mating mark. While he was proud of it and of the soft tingle in his mind and ki that was their new still settling bond, it didn't change the fact that the mark was still an angry red and was badly scabbed over.

He'd have to treat that for her later, once she'd woken up and could actually move....maybe.

He didn't mind the idea of carrying her around for a bit, if she wanted. Considering all they'd done last night, that actually might just have to happen today, Trunks' inevitable protests or no. And she certainly hadn't been lying about wanting it all either......

Thinking of that, Broly freed one hand to very delicately trace his finger tips over her lower belly. He knew enough about his own race to know that Saiyans didn't breed well, but Trunks was only half-Saiyan and well....they'd certainly done enough last night.....

Broly shook his head at himself and returned his hand to its spot on Trunks' side, letting out a sigh as he settled back on the bed. If it happened, it happened. The idea of fatherhood was appealing but distantly so. Maybe in a year or two or four, after he and his mate had really had time to settle into their new life and truly make this place a home.

Just the idea of it made him so happy it hurt. Trunks was here and _she was staying_ and – and

She moved, breaking his train of though. But it was just a stretch, her toned body flexing along his side in her sleep before she settled back against him comfortably with a gentle sigh.

Smiling down at her, Broly gave her the slightest squeeze with his arms before he too relaxed back into the bed.

What happened next would happen as it would. All that mattered now was that his mate, his precious Princess, his Trunks, was here, safe and sound in his arms.

She was home and so was he.

 


End file.
